D bleach man
by exorcist sora walker
Summary: allen is trapped in the bleach world by rhode. he is found by ichigo and rukia, and is VERY confused. i suck at summaries. yaoi boy x boy, you were warned. ichiallen, eventual yullen. [discontinued for now]
1. a lot has happened in one day, ne?

**Sora – T^T**

**Allen – hey Sora! What's wrong, lil' sis?**

**Sora – the mean viewers won't review my stories, I thank all of you who did *sniffle* I can't go on much longer! **

**Kanda – che, tanpopo**

**Sora – did you just call me a dandelion! Well it seem I have to write more stories to kick you're a**, you shemale!**

**Lavi - *appears out of nowhere, laughing like a hyena* **

**Kanda – remind me to kill you after I massacre the rabbit! *chases Lavi***

**Sora - I don't own d gray-man or bleach, so no trying to sue me!**

Allen charged towards the evil Rhode, his innocence reaching to stab her, she jumped and giggled like a maniac.

"Allen-kun, I just wanted to tell you… I found a way to keep you out of the war, my love!" she blew a kiss to Allen, "don't worry I'll only make you friends hurt for a second, then it's all over!" she sang out. Allen cringed but kept charging.

"You'll never hurt my friends!" Allen cried, not noticing Rhode's door being opened, Rhode smirked.

"Bye-bye, I'll be visiting," Rhode cooed. Allen's eyes closed as he fell don the door not knowing where he was going. _Lena lee, Lavi, Chaozii, Kanda, I've failed you_ Allen thought as he entered a deep sleep.

In Karakura town

(Ichigo's POV)

_A certain ginger walked out of McDonald's holding a tall soda and combo burger; a short, black haired girl followed holding a manga. The ginger sipped his soda. _

"Ichigo, what is a uke and seme?" Rukia asked innocently. I spit out my Dr. Pepper and eyed her.

"Um… ask Orihime, that's girl stuff," I laughed uncomfortable. _King is a gay fag_ the damn hollow sang out in my head, **shut up hollow or I'll make you watch Dora the explorer for hours and I'll kick your sorry-**

"Ichigo, watch out for that…old man!" Rukia interrupted, I flinched and fell over the old guy.

"Oi, wake up grandpa!" I yelled in his white hair covered ears, he stirred a bit revealing a young face. **Cute~! **I accidentally thought _told you faggot!_

"That's a boy!" Rukia ran over and checked his pulse, and went pale, "his pulse is extremely low, we have to get him to your dad!" she insisted, I picked him up, exposing a slick black arm and a pentagram mark on his face, his eye's opened a bit then closed revealing large blue-silver eyes.

"This boy isn't normal," Rukia murmured. She called over a taxi and we drove to the clinic.

I opened the door only to be kicked in the face by my sick dad, he has a case of verbal diarrhea. (A/n not my creation, someone else's)

"Ichigo you're late idiot son~!" he laughed but stopped noticing the kid in my hands. He looked up totally serious, and reached out his hand to check for pulse.

"Oh my god, it's incredibly low, even for resting! Ichigo get a warm blanket, Rukia help me carry him to the medical room upstairs!" he yelled, Yuzu ran into the room carrying a lot of food, Karin even felt really worried.

(2 hours later… normal POV)

"How is he doing?" Ichigo asked, Isshin just smiled and pushed him in the room.

"He seems to be unable to speak Japanese like us, it also seems he doesn't know how he got in Japan!" the retard explained.

"Japanese! Um, Kanda I'm glad you were so insulting, because you loved to insult me in Japanese!" Allen yelled, and tugged at Ichigo's pants, "Watashi wa Ingurando no shusshinda, okay, I'm from England," Allen remembered, Ichigo nodded and said things in a different language Allen couldn't understand. _Allen I can help you speak a different language just touch Ichigo's head_ the 14th instructed, Allen did so. He touched Ichigo's head and his hand trembled, Rukia ran into the room. A bright light encircled Allen.

"What the…!" she bawled, Allen fell back but got up.

"Can you understand me now?" Allen asked. all three nodded; Allen went pale.

"Oh shit! Hey Neah why didn't you tell me you could do this crap!" Allen blurted out; Ichigo, Rukia, and Isshin all sweat dropped.

"Hey, kid, what were you talking to?" Ichigo entreated making Allen looked down. Rukia punched Ichigo hard.

"You don't have to say, um…"

"Allen, my name is Allen walker,"

"Yes, Allen, you aren't from around here, I take it?" Rukia inferred and Allen nodded.

"I don't know what happened after road threw me into the ark… um what year is it?" Allen inquired.

"2008," Rukia walked over to the calendar, "it's summer," she stated. Allen went from peach to pale to almost translucent, soul escaping his body.

"That's impossible, it's only the late 19th century!" Allen screamed.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other; Allen didn't seem to be lying. He was definitely human but his features were abnormal, he had strange spiritual power, but virtually none at all.

"Well this is odd, how about we let you in my son's room!" Isshin laughed, Allen was about to deny but was at a loss of word, unlike Ichigo.

"You damn retard, you didn't eve ask me! Allen you're fine, just let me kill this crapper before I gut you a futon, okay," Ichigo said violently. Rukia just went back to reading here yaoi novel, Yuzu brought a cart of food, and Karin got a change of clothes for Allen.

"Ichigo, your family is... how do I say it… weird and funny," Allen smiled. Ichigo nodded.

"sure are,"

**Sora - Done! the Next chapters** **is coming soon.**

**Ichigo – Allen's cute**

**Hollow Ichigo – faggot**

**Rukia – so this is yaoi**

**Sora – finally, my prayers to god have come true**

**Allen – do I have any say in this!**

**Sora, Rukia, Ichigo, hollow Ichigo, (and Rhode appears out of no where) – no! **


	2. awwww, Ichi nii!

**Sora – I am an awesome author for updating this soon.**

**I don't own –man**

In Karakura town Allen's POV

"so where do I sleep?" I asked, Ichigo pointed to a mat on the floor. Oh great I get a sleeping bag.

"wake me if you need some thing, okay," he sat on his bed, I nodded, "well got night," he yawned. I nodded and went under the covers. _Darkness._

_How dare you turn me into an akuma, Allen!_

No Mana, forgive me!

_I curse you Allen!_

No please no

_You left us to die, it's your fault!_

No my friends, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!

_Curse you, Allen!_

"no!" I shot up from my covers, drenched in sweat. I was still in Ichigo's room. I looked around, and saw Ichigo staring at me in his bed.

"nightmare, right, you know they aren't real," he assured me, I shook my head.

"memory…" I stated, he looked surprised, I was still breathing heavily.

"are they that bad," I nodded, "here you take the bed it's more comforting," he said while getting up.

"no it's fine I'm just a guest, keep it," I guaranteed.

"really it's fine," he said.

"your bed is big I get the right, you get the left?" I suggested his face turned red.

"Is that fine?" I nodded to him, "okay." I scooted over on the other side of the bed and laid down. _Lovely silence._

Next morning Allen's POV

"Ehhh, Ichi-nii is so cute with Allen!" Yuzu cooed, seeing us in bed with each other, I blush like an apple.

"Umm, Yuzu-chan, I was…!" I fainted from embarrassment.

"oi, Allen, get a hold of yourself!" I heard Ichigo yelling.

"and the milk man… was a cow… pumpkin…" I started blabbering nonsense.

"there is no cow milkman named jack!" yuzu joined in, rukia just happen to see the scene happening and said, _yaoi_, and finally Kon jumped on my face.

"um, idiots breakfast is ready!" Karin yelled,_ savior! _

"thanks Karin-chan! You're awesome!" I cried.

"just get your sorry ass downstairs, stalker!" she said while blushing, running out the door. I was about to object but my stomach was in 'totally black-hole mode of no return' so I just ran down stairs to the table full of food.

"Isshin-sensei if you don't mind I have a incredibly high metabolism, and –growl- my stomach is greedy…" I pouted, he laughed.

"Yuzu can make more, eat all you want!" he assured, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the table was vacant of food.

"can I have seconds?" I said embarrassed, he look surprised.

"yes an incredibly high metabolism…" he drifted.

"what happened to the food…!" Ichigo said while entering the room.

"um… I ate it," I stammered, Yuzu smiled and ran in the kitchen to make more. Rukia, Ichigo and Karin had that 'holy-shit are you even normal' look on their faces. I blush at the embarrassment. All of the sudden, Karin took out a small strange device that rang.

"What is that?" I pondered pointing at it. Ichigo and Rukia looked up at my question, with a very surprised look.

"it's a cell phone… if you don't know, people communicate with them," Ichigo said blankly, _a cell phone, so I am in the future _I thought _**no shit genius**_ the 14th mocked _shut up if I could punch you I would_ I raged.

"well in my time cell phones are big and take a long time to use, so in the order we use golems…" I clarified, _I miss Timcampy, I wonder how he's doing… _I thought. All of the sudden I felt a ball-like object ruffling in my hood, I jump a bit and it flew out.

"Tim, how did you get here!" I chuckled, again Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin had that 'holy-shit' look on their face. I looked down at Timcampy.

"this is Timcampy, my golem. For future reference my master was a evil perverted sexualized womanizing bastard*, so every time he left a hot woman he left depts. on or was cheating on her they would come after him, tim here has a very, very bad habit of attacking very curvy women, so if that happens make him eat a lot of peanut butter or you could even put a roofie in it, his teet a very sharp," I instructed, when I looked u all three of them, including Isshin, when writing it down on a piece of paper. I felt a bit awkward.

"okay, so who uses the term master in this current world?" Karin asked.

"oh, I was (unfortunately) his apprentice, it was (very) hard but I was finally finished with him when he hit me over the head with a hammer in india, leaving me unconscious and went missing for almost 6 months doing god knows what and I bet god regrets know it too!" I made clear, they kept righting this down.

"what exactly were you learning from this bastard?" Ichigo asked. I stopped in my tracks, _I should tell them yet _I thought.

"some things are left unsaid," I stated nervously. All for the sudden, rukia's and ichigo's cell phone rang at the same time, my eye hurt allot but it was quite activated.

"Ichigo lets go!" Rukia ordered.

"an akuma!" I whispered nervously, " um please excuse me for now," I ran out the door followed by Rukia and Ichigo_. Dammit!_ I thought _it had to be now._

*A/N the author **novelist pup** was the owner of this description of master cross, in _any way you want it_, seriously read this story, or I'll _put vodka in your 2% fat free milk_

**Sora – yay cliffie**


	3. let's sit back, relax and watch the show

**Sora – I'm back peeps!**

**Kanda – unfortunately**

**Sora - *gets out notebook and starts to write* 'and Kanda suddenly was pushed of a cliff and into a lot of traffic, and his lotus suddenly shriveled up!'**

**Kanda – you are the devil incarnate**

**Allen – I bet she could give master cross a run for his money… and give me the bill!**

**Sora – I don't own –man but if I did, it would be yaoi! **

Allen's POV

When I finally reached the spot of the akuma I realize it wasn't a regular akuma! It was more like a creature than a machine, it had a giant hole were its heart should be, and a weird mask. _Innocence activate_ I ordered, my white cloak, mask and blade hand materialized. I jumped at it with great speed, I hit its arm but it wasn't taken aback, it dodged it and slammed me to a wall, I coughed up blood. It laughed at my bloody face; I smirked evilly, ceasing its laughter. (A/N oh shit dark Allen is emerging, run for the hills!) My arm shot up and hit its mask and it cried in pain, falling backwards. I gasped a bit at my loss of blood, it got back up, _shit, I shouldn't have under estimated it _I yelled _**Allen someone is coming**_ the 14 said, I looked up and saw a familiar red-head and a girl in a black kimono, standing in the air! _Rukia, Ichigo! What are they doing here!_

"Another hollow! This one already seems to be injured, maybe Chad or Orihime got it, but it would be gone by now if they were here…" Ichigo muttered but he stopped when he spotted me, _shit I have to kill it before it hurts the others! _I thought. I jumped up and used cross grave on its mask.

"What's Allen doing here, we have to stop hi-" Rukia pushed Ichigo back.

"Allen is no normal human, let's watch this," Rukia requested, demand in her eyes, Ichigo hesitated but nodded.

"Are you sure he's not normal?" Ichigo asked

I finally got its mask cracked open, it vaporized and it remains disappeared. I sighed, it was too easy when I hit is mask, that must have been it weak spot.

"*grumble* food…so hungry, Ichigo Rukia! I know you're hiding, get me some food!" I complained turning to look at them, the looked confused and surprised.

"He can see us, that isn't normal, his appetite included," Rukia muttered, Ichigo nodded.

**Sora – sorry for the short chapter! I'll review soon!**

**To be continued…maybe**


	4. food

**Sora – I'm so happy! To all you peeps who were subscribing to my stories thank you! Now I'm just updating to show my thanks! I don't own –man!**

**Allen's pov**

"Starvvving~! Ichigo get me food *grumble* my stomach is gonna destroy the world!" I complained (not far from the reality that my stomach was a destroyer of worlds). I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them Ichigo was right in front of me, a giant kitchen knife was at my throat. **Holy crap shit this is bad! **The 14th squeaked.

"Now I want answers, are you human, arancarr, or something else? I'll react differently according to your answer if I like it," Ichigo warned, the knife-sword thing getting closer.** Allen let me take control for a moment or I think you head is getting a trim **the 14thnegotiated _fine, but if you try anything funny, I gonna listen to Friday by Rebecca Black and torture you!_ I sneered. All of a sudden my mind went blank, I looked at my hands they were gray; a pain on my forehead like a scar was forming. I was going Noah, all out!

"now I would like to talk," the 14th said to Ichigo, clearing _my_ throat, Ichigo had a WTF look on his face, " I am Neah walker or the 14th Noah, I'm am not Allen, my adopted nephew, I'm a soul in his body, when he is lost all of his sanity, I take over his body, but for now he can only talk to me in his mind, Allen is human, and a exorcist from the late 1800's whom my family member, Rhode, dropped him here through the ark, he is here to stay for the time being, so nice to meet'cha!" Neah chirped, Ichigo's WTF face had more WTF in it than before, Ichigo was about to ask a question but Rukia beat him to it.

"So Neah, you are a soul in Allen's body right?" Rukia pondered.

"No, Allen is my reincarnation, and his is very strong, indeed… I'll be taking my leave now, bye chappy (Rukia's mod soul), Rukia, kon, faggot…" Neah mused, Ichigo had rage in his eyes, and my mind went blank again, _so hungry can't go one much longer…_

"oi, Allen! Get a hold of yourself!" I voice yelled, I opened my eyes and I saw Ichigo, Rukia, a girl with large… assets, a guy who reminder me of noise Marie just more… muscular, and a guy who looked like Komui, or maybe it's just the glasses.

"Hey is this the kid who emptied your house of food Ichigo?" glasses interrupted.

"need food…#$#o#W)$%#," I grumbled, Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped, then big chest came out with a UEF, an unidentified edible food, "food~ so hungry~!" I restated, with one jump I snatched the entire plate out of her hands, "itadekimatsu!" I said, and with one gulp it was gone.

"So I was right, Ichigo?" glassed sweat dropped, Ichigo nodded. _Finnaly I am alive again._

"Well, my name is Allen walker from England in the 1800's, I'm a exorcist," I explained to everyone, I activated crown clown, busty gasped, Mr. muscled face changed a little bit, and glassed adjusted his glasses, "who want to meet Neah?"

**Sora – I know too boring**

**Kanda – you said it**

**Sora – *takes out notepad, starts writing* 'Allen accidentally trips on a lotus hourglass holding plant killer spray'**

**Kanda - ****邪悪なバカ ****(evil moron)**

**Sora - ****顔を停止****(shut your face) **


	5. leave the heavy burden behind

**Sora - Sorry I have not updated I just lost my motivation to write this story. I'll try my best to keep writing for all you people ^^**

**Lavi – well it better be good you got some angry reviewers! **

**Sora - =_= '' please don't remind me.**

**(Allen's POV)**

"Is Neah who you were talking to before?" Rukia questioned, I swallowed and nodded.

"He's inside me, the 14th Noah; they are evil beings who sided with the millennium earl who makes akuma to destroy mankind. They are similar to 'hollows' as they are spirits of the dead called back by their mourning loved ones who were tricked by the earl, the spirit is trapped by the Akuna's shell and are for to kill the loved one and take their skin, they evolve by killing more people," I looked at every one, they were silent.

"The akuma must be exorcised by the innocence to release they're trapped soul so they can go to heaven-,"

"But why is a Noah an exorcist!" uryu interrupted, I frowned.

"I didn't chose to be a Noah or exorcist, god did, Neah want to take me over but I want 'Allen' to stay, they say when I end up killing my loved one Neah will take over and 'Allen' will disappear, I've made a bond with everyone in the black order we are now a family though in order to let one of my friends have happiness (kanda) I had to defy the black order every one thinks I killed the inspector but it was really… someone else (cardinal)… one of the noah, Road, who had a crush on me sent me here to save me from the order and that person, but _I _am losing to Neah," I lamented.

"Neah was a traitor too, he wanted to kill the earl, y'know, but I still want to be with my friends no matter what…" I force my Mana smile, orihime stood up her eyes hidden by her long bangs; she walked up to me and out of no where, she pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I whimpered and panted at the lack of air because of her rather large… assets.

"Orihime what are you-," she looked at me her eyes where full of tears and she held me closer.

"it's all right to *hitch* feel that way after all that*hitch*, please don't force a smile for our *hitch* sake just let out your feelings *sob*," she said through her tears, I stared but soon my tears came out no matter how hard I tried to stop them.

"she rights, you know with that past even I would break from the heavy burden, you got us now," Ichigo smiled Rukia put her thumb up and every one nodded and joined the group hug.

"e-everyone, thank you so much!" I smiled, this time it was genuine.

A true smile.

Sorry for the short chapter I'll update soon!


	6. blissful darkness

**Sora – back now!**

"So you say you don't need to see Neah?" Allen asked every one nodded.

"If there is a chance we would lose you I don't know what I'd -err- we'd do," Ichigo explained.

"Aw Ichigo that's so cute," Orihime teased Allen and Ichigo blushed. Allen never really tried to get close to people before, he had his exception for his friend but… they were FRIENDS. Ichigo seemed different; like even if he distanced himself, he'd still get closer to him. It was so confusing for Allen his feelings. He decided to brush it off for now, he knew Ichigo didn't like him more than just a friend, but he could hope right?

On the contrary Ichigo _did_ have a feeling that was similar to Allen's; he couldn't keep Allen of his mind. He was so delicate, one touch would make him shatter like a glass doll, he was a beauty just on it's own. But he respected his strength as well, he may look like a fragile kid but he could easily match Ichigo in strength. He decided to push his strange thoughts to the side and keep his eye on the ball.

"Just a thought… what do we do now? Allen is stuck here until we find him a way back," Chad spoke up.

"I sujest we consult the soul society on this… for now let's leave Allen with Ichigo's family," Rukia planned.

"WHAT!" Ichigo and Allen yelled in unison.

"the soul society is were spirits go when they die, it is a peaceful place you don't have to eat or age, but recently souls have gone missing, from what I've gathered from Allen, this is connected to the akuma," Rukia enlightened.

"I knew that but why does he have to stay t my house!" Ichigo protested. Allen frowned, he was a bit hurt by this and everyone else in the room was in the same pool.

"Ichigo why do you have to be so insensitive?" Rukia smirked.

"Indeed,"

"Absolutely,"

"Right!"

"I'm ashamed of you!"

Everyone in the room started antagonizing Ichigo and he tried to protest, but failed.

"Sorry Allen it's just that… fine you can stay, we're friends right?" Ichigo smiled. Allen nodded. If Ichigo found out about his strange feeling it would risk them being 'friends' he should stay that way at least for now. He needed support in these times even if he never admitted it.

"Thank you all for this! I'm truly grateful!" Allen smiled bowing accidentally hitting his head on the floor. Every one laughed hat his mistake and he blushed rubbing his head and laughing with them. He had new friend.

~later Allen's POV~

"So Allen-kun, this will be you new room for the time being! I shall treat you as the son I never had!" Ichigo's dad said in a happy way, Ichigo kicked him in the face.

"Remember me jackass! Now shut your trap, stop calling everyone one who stays here you sons' or daughters' or else!" Ichigo groaned. I sweatdropped, Ichigo's family sure were weirdoes but hey I had a weirdo raise me right. Mana was a great role model either way.

Rukia briefed me on the soul society after we left inoue's house; about the captains, the war, the Arancarr, and everything else down to the very last bit. It was a lot to take in; heck Lavi's photographic memory would have had a hard time! But it made sense now. These people were in trouble, the earl was stealing the souls of the dead from the soul society. Away from their new homes and families, waiting for exorcists to help them back. Even then, the soul society has no know way to get to my world to aid the exorcists, we can only hope the exorcist do their job and defeat the enemy. But what about the akuma that weren't exorcised by innocence, all those soul will disappear, from there home in the soul society, from they're loved ones, from they're own existence.

"Hey Allen you should sleep soon okay, we have School tomorrow," Yuzu suggested. Great school, I'll have to earn bout the future in school. Maybe I'm think too much, am I paranoid. I brushed it off and flipped open the bed covers.

_Tic, tick, tic, tick. _It's been a few hours and time is just too slow. I can't sleep. I'm too confused.

'hey Allen you asleep it's 2:08 am," Ichigo whispered knocking on my door.

"No, I can't sleep," I whispered back, Ichigo opened the door and let himself in, sitting on the floor next my bed his back lay against the side.

"you no, if it's too much for you to take in I usually in vision myself in a place with all my friends, in the background is all white and I fade the color to a darker and darker shade, and before I know it I'm asleep," Ichigo suggested. The darkness always frightened me; it engulfs everything, including me and my friends. It frightened me that some day I would give in and become the darkness. Being alone was equally scary.

"Could you stay here until I fall asleep…?" I asked.

"..Sure; toss me a blanket please," Ichigo asked I threw him the over throw blanket and he sat beside my bed until my eyes became too heavy. Then, complete blissful darkness.

**SORA – done for now **


	7. out for blood

**Sora – I'd like to thank _kitsune630_ for his/her awesome reviews, thank you! You are part of the reason I'm updating now! O (T^T) O**

~7:15 am Allen's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes as the rays of sun entered the room. I yawned then stretched, soon realizing the bed had gotten smaller. I turned my head a bit to see what was in my peripheral vision, and screamed loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.

"Allen, is something wrong!" Karin yelled, slamming the door open, in her hand was a bat with nails in it and in the other was Yuzu's arm and isshin came running soon after.

By this time had already come to my senses and hide the **bed invading **Ichigo in the closet so his strange family wouldn't get the wrong idea like some RomCom (a/n romantic comedy).

"Ah, I just had a strange dream that freaked me out, it happens a lot when I'm starving to death, hahahahaa," I scratched the back of my head all embarrassedly. Karin sighed, half from relief and the other from disappointment because she couldn't use her nailed bat on something.

"Okay, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes!" Yuzu cheer, I smiled. **Fooood~!**

"Good I'll wake up Ichigo," Karin volunteered. I paled; Ichigo was in my closet if she found he wasn't in his room… **chaos will brew! **

"WAIT… Karin-chan could you teach me about this time period and help me with my uniform?" I stalled. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sure, after I wake up Ichigo," she resaid, walking to his door. I ran up and blocked then door and panted.

"You can go in there!" I yelled.

"Why not, he _is_ my brother," Karin retorted.

"Because…" I pause she pushed out of the way and soon everything became slow. As her head turn away I saw a flash from my room go into Ichigo's, I gasped quietly.

"See that block head is still asleep!" Karin yelled pointing g to Ichigo's sleeping form.

"b-but, h-how did… he was just… FACK!" I yelled in confusion. Ichigo stirred and opened his eyes.

"Morning what with all this noise!"

"Breakfast, now! Be down in 10 minutes or you'll be sorry!" Karin warned walking downstairs. I stood there staring at Ichigo for about five minutes.

"How…?" I said simply.

"Shunpo, just moved faster than the human eye could see, and sorry about the crawling into your bed thing..." Ichigo answered.

"Its fine, could you help me with this school dilemma?" I asked, Ichigo got out of his bed and nodded.

~later, at school normal POV~

"Class we have a new student, he just arrived in Japan this week," Allen walked in slowly and faced the class.

"Hello my name is Allen walker please take care of me," Allen bowed to the awestruck class.

~later~

"So Allen, did you dye your hair?" one of the girls asked.

"No, but I was born auburn, my hair became white because of a… medical condition," Allen answered.

"That mark, is it a tattoo?" another asked.

"No it's a natural scar," Allen fake smiled. This attention was making him feel odd. As soon as the bell for lunch rang he headed for the roof only to find Ichigo and the others eating their lunches there too.

"Hey Allen," rukia yelled waving for him to sit down. Allen placed his heavy lurch next to Ichigo and Rukia's and ate it in a matter of seconds it was gone.

"You brits sure have an appetite don't you," Keigo laughed, Allen laughed as well and nodded. He just had the best idea ever.

"Anyone want to play a game of poker?" he smiled evilly pulling out a deck. Oh. Sh*it. It's. Dark. Allen!

**Sora – Nii-chan! I told no going out for new blood!**


	8. soaking wet assurance

Sora – o3o sup I'm updating.

Normal POV

"Hey Mizuiro, you don't think he's…" Keigo whispered sweating a bit.

"No, Allen doesn't seem to be _that _kind of person!" Mizuiro whispered back.

"But still, how can one strip another of they're money clothes and leave them in their boxers with out cheating at poker!" Keigo finally yelled.

"It's fine to assume," Allen smiled, "but I NEVER lose at poker," Allen's face turned evil and a pair of horns protruded from his forehead. He laughed menacingly.

"Meep!" Mizuiro and Keigo squeaked hugging themselves in fear.

"Now Allen let's get you away from cards for now, you seem a bit too into this," Ichigo laughed, Allen puppy-dog eyed him. Ichigo turned away, he blushed from how adorable that was. Rukia smiled, she loved how Ichigo was getting along with Allen. She flipped through her yaoi novel and blush and a few pages while Orihime read to squealing at the /yummy/ pages. Out of no where here hollow detector rang nonstop. She, Ichigo, and Allen we the first to exchange looks and excuse themselves.

"Where is it!?" Rukia yelled jumping from roof to roof.

"Don't ask me I don't have a tracking device!" Ichigo yelled back following her and Allen.

"Its 550 meters that way," Allen yelled.

"How do you know!?" Rukia asked.

"My cursed eye can track akuma I think it a akuma but it could be a hollow too," Allen answered.

"Wow you eye is really helpful!" Ichigo complimented.

"Thanks," Allen averted his eye because he didn't want Ichigo to his large blush.

A large hollow cry and explosion bellow from near by. It was a hoard of level 1 akuma and hollows.

"Wait the people down there are panicking!?" Rukia observed.

"Normal people can see akuma, don't let them touch the bullet they fire the emit a virus that can kill humans, I don't know about soul reapers though," Allen explained

~o0o~

"Cross grave!" Allen yelled every level one akuma blew up, leaving the passerby running away. The hollows were another story.

"DUCK, hollow six o'clock!" Ichigo yelled. Allen duck and Ichigo hacked the hollow in half.

"YOU COULD OF CUT MY HEAD OFF!" Allen yelled. Ichigo stuck his tongue out.

"Get back to work you idiots!" Rukia yelled.

`~o0o~`

"I want to sleep and take a bath," Ichigo complained.

"I go run one for you, nii-chan!" Yuzu offered going into the bathroom. As Yuzu left, Ichigo went in and shutting the door, he pried of his clothes and stepped into the warm bath, sighing as the hot water his hi tan skin.

"I'll just go to sleep," Allen said.

Later.

"Wah, I forgot to grab my clothes to put on after the bath," Ichigo cursed, he was currently soaking wet in a towel.

He rounded the corner and opened the door to his room. He found that the room was already occupied with Allen, who had fallen asleep in his bed. Ichigo put on his pant and walked over to Allen still soaking wet and half naked.

"Oi wake up!" Ichigo whispered try not to wake the other house occupants. Allen stirred but was still asleep muttering something quietly. Ichigo got closer to hear what he was saying careful not to drip some of the water from his orange locks onto Allen's face.

"Mana, forgive me," was what Ichigo go heard. 'He was still feeling guilty over that' Ichigo thought.

He was still soaking wet but he climbed into the bed, pulling Allen close to his watery chest pulling the covers closer. And with out thinking he kissed Allen's forehead. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Allen had awoken after he stopped muttering and was blushing at Ichigo actions. He could sleep easy now for he was in the arms of someone he held dear. And he finally knew that person returned his feelings of love.

**Author's notes: SORA – um for one uhh- KYAAAAA that's so kawaii**

**Review plz**


	9. are you drunk?

**Sora – here's JOHNY**

**Kanda – you spelled Johnny wrong asshat.**

**Sora – you remind me of some one from homestuck.**

**Kanda – I don't know what that is and who?  
>Sora – sorry forgot Andrew Hussie hasn't managed to write himself into d. gray man, he had to avoid copyright monkeys. You remind me of <span>KARKAT VANTAS<span> because he's grumpy and has pathetic nub horns while you have girl-man hair!**

**Kanda- Teme, you don't own anything but this shitty fanfiction!**

Allen woke feeling terrible. He was freezing even in Ichigo's embrace. His head hurt and he felt achy all over. Ichigo slowly open his eye, they turned wide as he saw what had happened.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" he yelled Allen put his and over his head in pain.

"Hey are you all right?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone. He put his forehead onto Allen's causing Allen to turn tomato red.

"Oi, you've got a fever!" Ichigo yelled, the door swung open with Ishin and a first aid kit, Ishin kicked Ichigo out of the way and sat next to Allen.

"Yes that is a hefty fever, did you go to sleep soaking wet that the only cause for this drastic heat," Ishin asked, Ichigo felt a spear of guilty pass through him.

"I don't know, I feel funny…" he mutter in a quiet tune, he shivered puling the blanket closer, "turtles… are fuzzy, and the sky is mooing," Allen mumbled.

"He sounds drunk, are you sure it's a fever?" Ichigo asked.

"No he's hallucinating, he'll probably start spout stuff he thinks about, let's say for now his verbal filter is missing," Ishin corrected

"If he'll spout his thoughts and secret like no tomorrow, I'm going to school early," Ichigo said, Ishin grabbed him by the collar, smirking.

"Oh no you don't; you can stay home and take care of him," Ishin scolded

….

"Say aw~!" Ichigo said, holding a spoon of bean sprout soup up to Allen's face. Allen opened his mouth wide swallowing the soup smiling. Allen was in a 'loopy' sate of mind that made him act like a drunk, or a baby, it was cute to Ichigo.

"Wow, this is hot~!" and laughed, sticking his tongue out. Ichigo blushed, he was adorable when he took his mask off.

"Woops, I spill~ Hahaha~!" Allen spilling on his shirt, Allen took off the steamy wet fabric and exposed his slim but toned figure. Ichigo blushed but then saw a large scar on his chest; He frowned until Allen started lick the soup off his own chest, rubbing off the liquid the placing in his soft lips sucking it down with his steamy plush tong, then going for more.

'**Don't get a boner, king' **shiro said in Ichigo's head.

"Shut up I know you have one too you hollow!" Ichigo yelled out loud. Allen tilted his head.

"Who are you talking to~?" Allen smiled, still loopy.

"It's… a secret for now," Ichigo stated.

"Allen has a secret too, I tell Ichigo now," Allen wisped.

"Aren't secrets meant to be kept secret?" Ichigo laughed.

"But Allen wants to tell Ichigo," Allen crept onto Ichigo; making him fall over Allen got closed to Ichigo's ear and whispered slowly.

"Allen likes Ichigo,"

Ichigo stared for a while at Allen's face; Allen was truly smiling not a Mana smile but a true genuine smile. Ichigo held back a while but before he could register his actions, his body pulled Allen closer and kissed him (with tongue) on the lips. The two stayed like that for what seemed like forever, before they needed oxygen and broke away.

"Does Ichigo like Allen too~?" Allen asked.

"… More you could possibly believe," Ichigo answered.

…

"So I really said that yesterday?" Allen said hiding in his covers, a bit depressed.

"Yes, you don't remember," Ichigo said from the doorway.

"I remember but it seemed like one of those…"

"Pervy dreams," Ichigo finished.

"Along those lines…,"

"Do you regret that?" Ichigo asked looking down, "I mean it's understandable, were both guy from two different time and you–," Allen tossed the cover off him and kissed Ichigo in the lips.

"No way, I said it and I meant it!" Allen yelled, Ichigo smiled.

"So does that mean you want to start dating?" Ichigo smirked.

"You're paying for food dates so why not?" Allen smirked back.

"Baka," Ichigo said

"Strawberry," Allen smirked.

**Sora – I know all you reviewers will be like "ლ(**ಠ**益**ಠ**)ლ why you no make it longer," because 1 I'm lazy and 2 I update faster that expected! So ha! (Please don't kill me)**


	10. Freebee from the almighty author

**Sora - =W=**

**Kanda - =.=''**

**Sora - ^,**

**Kanda – O.o wtf**

**Sora – fufufu thank for all the great reviews, I'd really like to thank azab and kitsune630 for being regulars in reading my story. You know the author is nothing without their readers so thank you guys *fan glomp*! Thank you all for reviewing ps Megan (guest) I know how you feel, I give you a little shout out because I love all my reviewers. Not like that. Dear Rex888 you are wrong, back when I first did this I was pretty you and had bad grammar, now I hope to do better. But its okay *glomp* **

**Kanda – your' so fucked in the head. This lunatic doesn't own anything but this shitty fan fic.**

**Sora – don't make me go ape woman on you u, ne you shemale?**

"Lieutenant Kuchiki your back!?" a random shinigami exclaimed. Rukia didn't pay him no mind, she felt it. A malicious spiritual energy and it was coming from inside her brother's office. She near his door and slammed it open. Her eye looked on to the surrounding area.

"Brother is something wron–?!"

"Hello there girl, fufu," a girl with gray skin like Allen was standing above Renji's unconscious body; Byakuya was limping on the corner, Zanpakuto drawn and arm bleeding profusely.

"I am Rhode Camelot," she sneered.

"Are you a Noah?!" Rukia interrogated.

"My, my aren't you daring: I don't think you have the power nor the position to ask the questions little girl," Rhode sneered.

"I'm not little, I've lived many years, and my name is Rukia!" Rukia yelled.

"I don't give squat about you or the soul society, I'm just her to drop off a few annoyances, I got a request from some high being to do this so be happy for Allen he's getting a freebee **(a/n I wonder who that higher being *smirks* is, *evil laughs* perfect way to rid myself of annoying shemales refer to bolded authors note okay) **you got that!" Rhode yelled in annoyance she opened a colorful door and kicked a few people out.

"I-I see," Rukia muttered as Rhode high tailed it back in her door leaving the so called 'annoyances' behind.

"Yuu-chan, do you know where we are, ow!" a man with an eye patch and flaming red hair agonized. He some how landed on the so called 'Yuu-chan'**. (a /n I'm evil, I know =W=)**

"Don't call me that stupid rabbit, it's Kanda, and aren't you supposed to know everything?!" kanda yelled back.

"Well excuse me princess (**what are you link)**!" the red head yelled back.

"Break it up you two!" a girl with extremely short hair yelled.

"Lenalee, I was just–,"

"What am I the elephant in the room?!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh crap Lenalee, you don't think Lavi's gonna…" kanda started starting to look at the female shinigami.

"I'm positive he'll..." Lenalee continued staring at Rukia even more intently.

"Strike!" Lavi yelled with heart in his eyes, "Hey there I'm Lavi you come here often?" Lavi flirted. Rukia had a major headache and she remembered something important.

"Brother are you alright!?" Rukia yelled running over to her brother.

"I'm fine, what were you saying about the elephant in the room?" Byakuya muttered.

"Are you sure it's healed?" Rukia questioned.

"I'll have Unohana heal me up, you get these kids out of my room," Byakuya ordered, Rukia nodded and escorted the three plus an unconscious Renji out of the captain's office.

"So tell me what the year is?" Rukia asked, interrogating the three exorcists.

"Late 19th century," Lavi approximated.

"I see you must be with Allen-kun," Rukia concluded.

"You know where the moyashi is?!" Kanda exclaimed; Rukia nodded.

"That's great!" Lavi and Lenalee exclaimed.

"Wait while I find captain Unohana, she should be here about now–,"

"Sorry I'm late," a sweet calm voice apologized Rukia turned around to see captain Unohana standing behind her.

"Double strike!" Lavi yelled, again.

"Please control him!" Rukia miffed, Kanda drew Mugen and put it dangerously close to the large artery on Lavi's neck.

"I shut up now,"

"Lavi, Lenalee…. Kanda you guys, I missed you so much!" Allen yelled hugging the group as they entered Urahara's shop.

"Allen-chan, Wahhh *glomp*!"

"I thought you were dead moyashi,"

"Allen we real missed you *sniff*, thank god," the 4 hugged each other for the longest moments of time.

"Oh I just remembered something, do you know someone named Ichigo, Allen?" Lavi asked.

"Uhhh… yes I know him we're good fri–,"

"yes I'm dating Allen," Ichigo said a matter a factly, Allen emitted the girliest high pitch scream a 16 year old boy could have possible made after the last comment came out.

"Allen-kun that so…. Cute!" Lenalee exclaimed; every girl in the room nodded at that point. Allen was so embarrassed he hid his blush by taking longer drinks from his tea glass, Ichigo did the same.

"I just knew the Shorty was too cute to be straight, he's finally come out of the closet, so do you like being the bottom," Allen spit out the tea he had swallowed and coughed. "You got a nice seme Allen, right Yuu-cha–,"

"Why do I need to put in my input, leave me the fuck alone," Yuu seethed.

"Yuu I didn't mean anything by it, you seem a bit more on edge are you feeling ok–,"

"don't call me that, I will fucking kill you, I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU DAMN RA– fuck, just leave me alone– why should I care about who fucks the moyashi!" Kanda yelled storming out of the room.

"we haven't done _that _yet, we really aren't planning anytime soon either," Allen commented, he turned to Ichigo, "sorry Kanda not always so grump– wait yes he is, but he doesn't blow up like that when he hasn't been provoked, I was pretty sure he was use to being called Yuu-chan by Lavi, guess not,"

"You seriously are a baka," a voice said. Allen looked around he could find the source of the voice. "Down here," Allen looked down to see a large black cat sitting in his lap.

"Oh hello, there, little lady," Allen said, the entire bleach cast looked baffled at how her could be so calm when a talking cat was on his lap.

"I'm Yoruichi, how did you know I was a woman?" Yoruichi asked.

"I can guess it was Lulubell, you kind reminded me of her when I first saw you, so yeah Allen must have had the same reaction," Lavi wearied.

"So yes, I'm Yoruichi, and you sir are an idiot!' Yoruichi yelled pointing to Allen.

"What did I do!?"

"Why must all you youngster be so naive about Kanda outburst, do I have to spell it out Allen?!" the black feline ridiculed.

"No, I'd rather find out myself, Yoruichi," Allen stated.

"Good you have a sense of pride," she snickered.

Kanda pov

As the cool night breeze of the futuristic Japan hit my nostril I fell a bit more contempt and lean down on the balcony look across the view. I need to clear my head. I was beaten. My confusion about my feeling for… Allen had cost me my chance to tell him I loved him. Allen; I always called him moyashi or Shorty because if I said his name I would smile.

I was in denial, maybe Allen and I were born in a different time where people didn't care what sex you'd marry with out burning in rage over two men loving each other, it was love right, who were they to interfere. What's worse we were born EXORCISTS in the HOLY black order, we could be lover in that kind of environment. Not that it matters now, Allen got a boyfriend, he beat me to it, but this fee won't die down.

"Kanda, it's late what are you doing out here?" Allen appeared through the door, obvious sleep in his eye a holding a blanket I looked at him and turned back to the scene.

"Wondering about life," I said plainly.

Allen sat on the balcony right next to me he was obviously tired so I didn't under stand why he insisted on staying out with me rather than inside with his boyfriend.

"Hey have you every wondered what it would be like if you were born another person? If I was born a vessel, and I became some snobby rich kid or just a normal person at least?" Allen askou6t6 out of no where, he and I locked eyes, I blushed lightly and looked away.

"yes, I have taken it in to consideration when I was first becoming an exorcist and for I a long time I thought about it, then I changed my mind, even after all the tragedy, hate, self-loathing, I wouldn't have chosen to be anyone else," I admitted.

"but why, you had gone through so much, alma, the person you are looking for, being a second exorcist, all that I don't even understand the pain and you still want to be Yuu Kanda, why?" Allen exclaimed, he was crying, _Baka, don't cry for others hardship._

"If I wasn't Yuu Kanda, I wouldn't have met you Allen," I confessed, Allen looked dumbstruck. He stopped for a moment, and his tear streamed down him face faster. He smiled and laughed.

"You said my name, I get what Yoruichi said now, you love me don't you?" it finally dawned on him, I blushed.

"W-well it just, I –err, fine I like you, a lot, but you in love with that orange hair shinigami right," Kanda murmured, Allen smiled.

"I'm glad you understand, good night!" Allen smirked retreating.

"Jackass,"


	11. Weird PMS Ranting and Strange Look Alike

**Sora – this is fun, you know; dropping you into the story, only to be swiftly rejected by your one true love then having the tenacity to keep trying even though he's your, so called "jackass".**

**Kanda – the next time you do a crossover make sure it's death note/ D gray man.**

**Sora – why?**

**Kanda – I like the idea of a notebook that when you write in some one's real name they die no matter what.**

**Sora – ^W^ good thing you don't know my real name.**

**Kanda – isn't it P**ge G**db***? (my identity is not going on fanfiction anytime soon)**

**Sora – nope, I found out my last name is an Ellis island name, my real last name isn't going up ever, I don't even know how to spell it. Well I don't own d gray man or bleach, but I own the story.**

The alarm went off louder than usual. Though it was the beginning of summer vacation, the Kurosaki's had forgotten to turn of the alarms, this pissed Kanda of a lot.

Even though he was used to having no breaks and fight akuma 24/7; he somehow got it into his head that since there were barely any attacks as often and they were technically still underage(ish) that he could sleep in and set his complaint level to a max because there was less to keep him busy and preoccupied, if that made no sense, it Kanda's twisted logic.

"It's a fucking break! I wanted to sleep in!" Kanda miffed. Allen groaned he had to share a room with Kanda so it kept him up all night; he didn't want any bed intruders. Last night's confession was making Allen confused, sure Allen when he first Yuu motherfucking Kanda he had this tingly feeling and a strange attraction to him, then a sword was thrust in his face and Kanda opening his damn mouth with his first words being _"you're either extremely brave or a moron"_ and thus all loving Allen's heard was pummeled into dust. Allen presumed he was heterosexual, then his feel for Kanda kept colliding and he assumed he was bisexual but preferred women. Now that he came here he was either straight as a _circle _or women were at a standstill because of Ichigo.

_Bakanda if you loved me you should have said it sooner, maybe we wouldn't be in this messy love triangle... wait what triangle, I love Ichigo! What the fuck!?_

"Stop yelling!" Allen growled his head hurt from thinking of this.

"Fuck the police!" Kanda replied with a glare storming out of the room. Allen groaned, it was summer break and he wanted to sleep in, just a little longer. He closed his eye and tried to fall asleep just a little longer...

"Hey Allen we're going to the-!"

"If you don't shut up right now, so help me, I'll…." Ichigo's father cringed at Allen dark aura, "Urg… I need some sleep Kurosaki-sensei, sorry about that" Allen moaned.

"hmm, having trouble sleeping, I suggest chamomile," Isshin nodded.

"no wouldn't help much; my subconscious refused to fall asleep," Allen assured, Isshin raised his eyebrow.

"I see, something troubling you? Is Ichigo bullying you?" Isshin concluded.

Allen shook his head, "just some trouble finding how I feel," he sighed.

"My diagnosis: love sickness," Allen jolted up from his cover blushing. Isshin smiled and patted his back.

"don't worry, I've had my experiences, I had to fight to obtain my lovely Masaki with another fellow a foreigner By the name of Emmett Rollo, a strange British man with platinum blonde hair, I said it was white but he screamed at me saying he's not old he was born with very light brown hair then it fade when he was young just like all his ancestors, I told him it was a load of bull!" Isshin laughed, Allen blinked; this Emmett sounded familiar.

"anyway as the story goes he married another Thai Japanese woman and is living somewhere in Japan, I'd love to get in touch someday but he's got a daughter and is quite busy, I haven't seen him in ages!" Isshin continued.

"What were you saying before in interrupted," Allen asked.

"Oh yes! We're going to the beach, catch!" he tossed Allen a pair of gray swimming trunks.

"Wait… you mean we're going _now_?!"

~o0o~

"You better not fall asleep there, you'll get sun burnt Allen," Lenalee scolded Allen, though Allen grunted a yes he had no intention of staying awake, he really hated exposing his arm in public. This was a new world people weren't in turmoil (yet) and so people didn't direly need his help like before, thus less inclined to accept.

"Are you Allen," a voice whispered into Allen's ear, he jolted up, and saw a platinum blonde girl with gray eyes. She looked about 13, and was wearing a gray one piece swimsuit, with a glove over her right hand. The look on her face how ever frightened Allen, she looked like him to the point it was scary. She had an urgent furrow in her brow.

"How do you know my name is Allen?" he asked she paused.

"Your chest,"

"My chest?"

"Your friends spelled out _Allen_ with drift wood and let you sunburn while you slept…" Allen saw they had done exactly what she said to him and Ichigo put two seashells over his man-tats and it left a mark.

"_Well fuck"_

"oh and a guy name _Isshin_ is talking to my dad like they we married, and "_Isshin_" was shipped out to some war-torn country and came back to his loving overbearing wife," Allen's lookalike/potential unknown love child/long lost sister said.

"My name is Sora" (a/n guess who as a self insert, this girl! 4th wall= broken) she put out he left hand to have Allen shake.

"Are you a lefty?" Allen inquired, she shudder and shook he hand.

"No just my right hand is… err….." she paused. Allen grabbed he right hand unknowingly and pulled of the glove revealing a pure black _palm_ similar to Allen's innocence arm but smaller and more… intricate.

"You've seen my I want to seen yours…" Sora deadpanned.

"But we've just met," Allen screamed.

"I didn't mean your dick, asshat, your innocence, who the fuck in writing this FanFic, me or you? ME!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Sorry PMS, long story short, I know_ EVERYTHING _and… um breaking the fourth wall is awesome! Just as planned,"

"Wait you from another world?!" Allen groaned. Sora took out a book let.

"Eh hmm…

_He was still soaking wet but he climbed into the bed, pulling Allen close to his watery chest pulling the covers closer. And with out thinking he kissed Allen's forehead. Unbeknownst to Ichigo, Allen had awoken after he stopped muttering and was blushing at Ichigo actions. He could sleep easy now for he was in the arms of someone he held dear. And he finally knew that person returned his feelings of love.  
><em>

Remember that Mr. you understand now Nii-chan everything I write will come true here remember no to piss me off and, uh if you can't choose Kanda or Ichigo, have a threesome god dammit, I need reviewers!" she grew an evil aura and Allen simply surrendered to it, yelling.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO–,"

"Huff huff, *sigh* it was only a dream," Allen breathed jolting up from his beach towel.

"Allen you okay?!" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah…" he replied sweating.

"You started screaming like a little girl, so we had to abandon Ichigo old man and his acquaintances'," Kanda put in.

"Wait what do you mean acquaint–,"

"Allen this is Emmett and his daughter Sora,"

"'hello there mate, I thought you were a part of Walker Rimini family due to you hair, but you can't be you last name is walker, the last walker was Allen walker and he's long gone, You're just another Allen walker the name is common, have you my Sora?" she said with a thick Liverpool accent.

"Hello Allen, I'll be monitoring your love related actions; I mean no harm, well bye" Sora said leaving to play in the water.

"Emmett, is she always so… umm…,"

"Confident; loving; intelligent; helpful…" Emmett seemed to miss the point  
>"creepy," Allen stated, he nodded.<p>

"Just to you, she wrote a lot about her great-great grandfather name Allen Walker and read about a fictional character name Allen Walker; she somehow pieced the two together and got you, she's always had this power with her right hand, she can make stick figures In a paper jump out and walk around, I call it an elaborate trick, she says It's _"innocence"_ really what, _innocence_ of a child's mind _innocence_ of the pure, WHAT DOES SHE MEAN!?"

"Innocence of an exorcist,"

**Sora - sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with a play I'm in and just had no ideas the pop went the light bulb "4****th**** wall = broken" **


	12. I'm so fucking sorry!

Dear faithful readers, you can kill me. I probably won't ever update this FanFic, if I do it will be amazing! I have no inspiration for write this fiction but I have another story coming along you'll probably like more, I'm writing it all out first then I'll put it up so you won't have to go through a hiatus or giving up on a story like now. Okay I'm done talking you can kill me now! ;A; *sprints away* you are allowed to adopt this story if you like, just link me it first!


	13. The new story is up!

The new story is up, so please check it out. It's called beyond wonderland, it's an OC story (but not with a Mary-sue OC, I'm really proud of my little OC here) it's mostly death note and got lots of humor, fluffy cuteness, random spazzing here and there, but its really fun writing this one. Lots of different anime references. Lots of Greek mythology shit I really think was a bit hard to keep up with (I tried to have 0 plot holes) in the beginning but I got used to it after I read Homestuck by Andrew Hussie. He has made a confusing addictive masterpiece of time travel shenanigans. Please read my story. It's good and funny, and the word count of only 4 chapter is equal to that of 11 chapters of D bleach man because I'm more into beyond wonderland and you know how I updated with really small chapters in D bleach man (sorry about that). So thank you all, and happy almost thanksgiving!


	14. yes this's a new chapter no I'm not dead

**Sora - =W=**

**Allen - =.=**

**Sora – soooooo, did you like our little family reunion last chapter?**

**Allen – well actually it was awfully… NO.**

**Sora – don't worry my cycle ended last chapter too.**

**Allen – O/O why would that bother me?!**

**Sora – forgot, sorry… Hmmm I think I'll try to have some butt smex in this chapter.**

**Allen – O.O you wouldn't dare….**

**Sora – either Ichigo or Kanda need to tap your ass. =W=**

"Why is _she _here," Uryuu complained pointing to Sora. Sora bit his finger making him flinch back and brought out a tablet. She pointed to her paper, smirking with a shit eating grin.

"Because I can kill you, bring you back to life, and make you make a move on Orihime all in one stroke of a pencil," she retorted. They were currently at Urahara's shop discussing ways to assault the alliance between akuma and hollows. Sora had come out of no where; literally; she had come in with a poof of smoke and nonchalantly sat down next to Allen. She didn't even bat an eyelash as the smoke cleared. She just stood up made herself some tea and sat back down.

"I see, interesting power would you care to demonstrate?" Urahara asked. Sora slapped down a pad of paper and stole a _pencil_ out of Allen's shirt pocket, alerting the whitette to the probable impending doom of them all. She drew a picture of a dagger and waited until she grabbed it and threw it at Urahara's hat, putting a new cut in it's fabric.

"That is it's first type, I can also control peoples actins but its limited to if I write in pen, I can kill akuma without trouble, but Noah and the Earl has to have an unlimited amount of power, like I can kill the Earl for about 5 minutes, but after that the affect takes place and I would die and also everybody who I have a bond with, luckily I have one connection you might have mixed feelings about," Sora explained, Allen jumped up.

"But that is very useful, in a fight with the earl we could buy 5 minutes and the rule never say you can kill him twice, that would buy us enough time," Allen noted.

"But if I'm struck dead before I can renew our five minutes, you will all die, and that other connection," Sora noted, everyone groaned. The dilemma was obviously taken to note,

"Wait who s this connection you keep rambling about?" Kanda solicited, Sora huffed she knew she had to tell them, this would suck on so many levels.

"Rhode Camelot, she's trust worthy," Sora whispered, everyone in hearing distanced stepped out of their chairs and walked up to Sora. The passive aggressive air around them spelled trouble.

"She's a Noah! God how stupid are you?!"

"She's not trustworthy what were you thinking!"

"You should know better!"

"Everybody shut the fuck up or else!" Sora yelled. Everybody took a step back at her sudden outburst; she absolutely hated being ganged up on, that and people yelling at her. She sighed, "Rhode and I have a mutual understanding and deal that she will not break, since I have a bond with her and Allen if I kill the earl indefinitely both her and Allen (her crush) will die along with all you, so I'm in the safe zone from death, so I can kill the earl as long as I bring him back in time; and you guys can kill the Noah's and the Earl and Vice versa, it's all fair game but I can't finish of the earl you have to," Sora said slowly so the technical she-proclaimed dunces she dubbed-everyone .

"Why would she agree to such a deal that better benefit the exorcists?" Uryuu asked, Sora shrugged, she actually had no idea.

"There is only one thing stronger than hate: love. she's doing things for Allen and her 'soon to be sister in law' as in I," Ichigo cracked a grin. Rukia and Uryuu were down right cackling and Orihime didn't seem to get the joke right away when she did she started asking Sora questions. This was going to be hell of a long day.

**I'm going to update this because of the cliff I left off on so yeah, my writing skill improved and a certain review made me want to update. **


End file.
